


Before The End

by Nomanssky101



Series: Doki Doki Apocalypse Survival Club [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Last people on Earth, Nudity, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanssky101/pseuds/Nomanssky101
Summary: You were just the average high schooler... Going to school, trying to hang out with girls, playing video games. You even went to the literature club. That club had so many great things. You met 3 beautiful girls there.  Then IT happened...  And all those things you loved changed... And you find yourself... Somewhere... New?
Relationships: Not really any yet
Series: Doki Doki Apocalypse Survival Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538854





	Before The End

You were just the average high schooler... Going to school, trying to hang out with girls, playing video games. You even went to the literature club. That club had so many great things. You met 3 beautiful girls there. Then IT happened... And all those things you loved changed... And you find yourself... Somewhere... New?

You are back at school. You start to wonder why and feel a sharp pain on the back of your head. Someone taps on your shoulder, startling you. "It's me, dummy." You hear a familiar voice behind you say. "Fuck sake Natsuki... You scared the shit out of me." You say. She giggles and grabs you by the wrist, pulling you towards your clubroom. "Okay, okay!" You say as you pull away from her grasp and follow her to the clubroom. Walking in, you stumble on something. It's Sayori. Wait, why was Sayori sitting DIRECTLY in front of the door while she drew in her textbook? Then you realize that Sayori is rubbing her head... In the same spot that you felt the pain on your head. "Are you okay, Sayori?" you ask. She doesn't respond and instead gets up and walks to the corner of the room to go back to drawing. "What happened to Sayori?" You ask Natsuki since she just got here... You may have run a little too fast. "I don't know, she's been acting like this all day. And maybe next time don't leave me behind!" Natsuki replies with a shove and walks away. You notice she's rubbing her head too. What's going on? Why is everyone rubbing their heads?! You just realized you said that out loud and now everybody is looking at you. You see Yuri in the back rubbing her head. When did she get here? Monika isn't rubbing her head, but she seems bothered. "I don't know, my head just hurts." Sayori finally speaks. "Me too." Natsuki and Yuri say in unison. Monika is still silent. ''What's wrong Monika?" You finally ask. "We can't have our literature club today." She says with a pout. "What, why?" You ask. You were looking forward to club today. "The soccer team is using this room for their team arrangement planning," Monika explains. "Well, we can use my house if you want to." You blurt. You think to yourself how much of an idiot you are for saying that. "Yeah! Let's use his house!" Natsuki jumped up, excited, then tried to cover up her excitement. "Okay, my house it is then." You say with little enthusiasm.

Once you arrive at your house, Sayori starts bouncing with excitement. You open the door, and your mother peeks around the corner of the hallway. "Hey ma, we can't use the clubroom today, so is it okay if we use my room?" You ask your mother. "It's fine hon." She replies. You just remembered how embarrassing your mom can be. "This way, girls." You call to the fascinated girls lagging behind you. Once inside your room, the girls take off their packs and get their things out. You close the door and look at everyone. You have 4 girls in your room. This is the best day of your life. That's when you see it. The bat swings down, Knocking Monika unconscious. You charge the attacker, trying to take the bat. You realize just before he hits you in the back of the head with the bat that there is an explosion of some sort happening far away. "Oh n-" You don't finish your sentence because the bat makes contact with your head, blacking you out.

That's when you wake up, but you aren't at your house anymore. You're in a basement of some sort. You look around and notice that the girls are all still unconscious on the floor. You feel around the back of your head and feel a sizeable bump on the NorthEast quadrant of your head. You move over to Natsuki, who is still unconscious, as well as the other girls, and feel around the back of her head. You feel a bump in the same place as yours. Then you realize it. You are all naked. You jump and back away from Natsuki, thinking about the explosion you saw before you were knocked out. That was no doubt big enough to kill off the entire planet, but how were you and the girls still alive? Natsuki stirs and starts to sit up, not knowing what's happening. "Ugh, my head..." Natsuki says, standing up. "You're awake too Natsuki?" You say. It seems you startled her. "Jesus Christ! yes, I am awake." Natsuki says. She tenses up, noticing that you're naked, yet not realizing she's naked too. She has also started blushing a lot. Yuri stirs in her sleep. "I think that guy took all our clothes." You say, scanning Natsuki. "O-our?" She asks, looking down at herself. "PERVERT!" Natsuki says as she backhands you. Yuri seems to have woke up, due to Natsuki's yelling. "Why are you two naked?" Yuri asks with a confused look on her face. "Well then, look who's awake. Take a look at yourself." Natsuki says. Yuri looks down at herself but doesn't really react. She just kinda looks at you. Then you realize that you are staring at her boobs. She started blushing and turned away. "D-do you have any idea when M-Monika and S-S-Sayori are gonna wake up?" Yuri stutters. As if Yuri predicted the future, both Sayori AND Monika wake up at that exact moment. "What happened?" They ask in unison. "Hey," Sayori looks at you. "Why are we all naked?" She asks in a voice that sounds a little excited. "I don't know, I think that guy took our clothes after he knocked us out." You say. The girls look like they all need to think. You then explain what you saw before you blacked out. "Kamata Industries had developed a very powerful bomb in secret. One with 25 times the power of a nuclear bomb. Do you think someone got ahold of the bomb and set it off in our hometown?" Yuri says. "Wait, if the bomb is stronger than a nuke, how are we alive?" you ask."I don't know." Yuri responds. "Wait... That means we are the last people on earth, so we have to reproduce." You say like the dumbass you are. The girls then all look at Yuri. "Just because I'm the oldest doesn't mean I'm the only one who can do it!" Yuri exclaims. "No, Yuri. You are the only one here who would be able to handle the pain of having kids." Monika says. "Hey! I can do it too! N-not like I want to or anything..." Natsuki says and blushes. "Well, we have to survive this long enough to be ABLE to reproduce. So let's just try not to die." You say. The girls all nod and you and your harem's adventures begin...


End file.
